Down on you
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [UA] Si las historias de amor son reales, dame una señal , pensó arrojando la moneda y sin quererlo sus ojos se posaron en el extraño que aún seguía frente a ella.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor:** En respuesta al reto del sexy foro ¡Siéntate! Propuesto por la sexy Madame Morgan. Espero que sea de tu agrado y de antemano me disculpo por posible OoC. Cualquier cosa, dime con confianza y puedo cambiarlo.

El link al foro se encuentra en mi perfil por si quieren ser seducidas por el lado oscuro (?)

**Canción recomendada**: _Call me, maybe_ de Carly Rae Jepsen

杀生丸

"La noche fue hecha para decir cosas que no se podrán repetir en la mañana."

杀生丸

Odiaba a los acosadores, con toda el alma.

La colegiala suspiró en el pequeño puesto del festival, el cabello negro estaba desordenado mientras caía en cascada por toda su espalda, un mechón rebelde se encontraba sujeto en una coleta con una peineta que combinaba perfectamente con el kimono naranja que portaba mientras una interrogante habitaba su mente: ¿qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo de los dioses? No había sido responsable de que el salón de química se incendiara cuando accidentalmente su querido compañero de mesa había quebrado el recipiente con la mezcla con la que trabajaban.

Inuyasha Taisho iba a repetir ese semestre de química por tercera vez y ella tenía que atener un tonto y ridículo puesto de besos en el festival escolar por "estar ahí sin cuidarlo". Joder, que no era un niño.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía— los ojos grises lucían mortalmente serios, lo que contrastaba con la enorme y sarcástica sonrisa en sus facciones—, vamos Rin, no seas amargada.

Sin una pizca de contemplación la chica colocó su mano en el rostro masculino empujando hacia atrás.

¿Amargada? ¿Quién demonios se amargaba si arruinaban lo que debería haber sido una alegre velada con amigos? Por supuesto que ella no, gruñó.

—¿Cómo pudiste? En cuanto inicie la venta estaré perdida, ¿me oyes? P-E-R-D-I-D-A— gimió dejándose caer en una banca completamente derrotada. No quería ser subastada, bastante malo era ser acosada en la escuela como para que se les diera la oportunidad de comprarla por una noche, además había tenido suficiente con repartir besos en la mejilla de la mayoría de los chicos del instituto.  
—Tengo un plan— Inuyasha sonrió limpiamente— confía en mí.  
—Lo mismo dijiste cuando se te ocurrió hacer malabares con nuestra fórmula. —Rin se frustró de verdad, era imposible no ver el punto que quería tratar pero al parecer Inuyasha no pensaba como la gente normal lo hacía.  
—Incendie el lugar, no lo hice volar en pedazos como era mi idea— murmuró para sí aunque la colegiala fue capaz de escucharlo perfectamente.—Confía en mí, tengo a Miroku y a Kôga para apostar por ti también.  
—¿Les prometiste darles tu porno, verdad?

Las mejillas rojas de Inuyasha fue toda la respuesta que necesitó, era un maldito y absoluto sí. Rin suspiró aliviada mientras lo abrazaba, no porque su porno estuviera involucrado, oh no; sino porque eso significaba que estaba lo suficientemente arrepentido como para dar su colección como pago. Además no podía estar enojada tanto tiempo con él, por muy idiota que fuera.

—Keh, sólo espero que las chicas no se molesten.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el delgado cuerpo mientras su mente pensaba en los clubs de fans que se le echarían encima en cuanto cualquiera de sus amigos se pusiera a pujar en la subasta.

Rin estaba con un pie casi en la tumba, literal.

La mirada marrón viajó por todo su alrededor, la gente empezaba a llegar seducidos por la promesa de diversión sana y olor a comida irresistible, haciéndola sentir repentinamente ansiosa; todas esas personas serían testigo de la desgracia por la que pasaría.

Ahí fue cuando sus ojos lo encontraron.

—También existe el plan B...

Inuyasha seguía hablando, Rin era consciente de eso sin embargo ahora todo había acabado en un segundo plano mientras miraba al extraño caminar con paso elegante.

Era realmente alto, su tez a pesar de estar bajo luces de colores lucía un tono pálido que contrarrestaba con su cabello negro y largo. La adolescente se sintió de repente con la cara caliente, dioses ¿acaso deliraba? ¡No podía existir persona así! Tragó duramente.

Una mano masculina moviéndose frente a sus ojos fue la culpable de hacerla parpadear, rompiendo así el momento de acoso hacia el desconocido.

Rin dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia su amigo.

—Genial, temía que de un momento a otro fueras a babear—reprochó el chico con una sonrisa burlona—, ¿a quién veías?  
—¿Ah? A nadie— dije rápidamente mientras daba la vuelta para ocultar la evidencia; su cara sonrojada. Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros regresando a la posición inicial para que lo mirara.  
—¡Inuyasha!

La voz de Kagome cortó lo que estaba a punto de decir por lo que el aludido se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—No seas bruto, arruinarás su kimono tan lindo— quitó las manos del cuerpo femenino alisando posibles arrugas mientras le sonreía a Rin—, la subasta esta por empezar.  
—¿No podemos subastarlo a él?— preguntó la menor esperanzada, recibiendo rápidamente una negación de la pelinegra.  
—Lo violarían a la primera oportunidad.  
—Gracias, me alegra saber que soy tan sexy como un panqueque aplastado. —Rin río sintiendo como la tensión se liberaba de sí. Tomó el brazo que Kagome le ofrecía para acompañarla al lugar donde subastarían.  
—Por cierto. —Kagome regresó la mirada a Inuyasha —, está aquí.

Apenas preguntaría a quién se refería cuando se escuchó un claro gruñido en Inuyasha, sin decir nada les dio la espalda mascullando un montón de insultos hacia quien fuera la persona de la que estuvieran hablando.

—¿Me perdí algo? —preguntó la menor cuando estuvieron solas, como única respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa que ocultaba un plan malévolo.

Kagome la arrastró por el camino de infinidad de puestos con comida, origami y otras chucherías que al alumnado le había parecido buena idea vender al público. Mientras más se acercaban al lugar donde Rin seria dejada, la aludida empezaba a sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago, las piernas las sentía pesadas y sin embargo se obligó a mostrarse serena. Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto.

«Espero», rezó con temor.

—Siento que pase esto.  
—Descuida, podré con ello. —Le sonrió, positividad ante todo ¿cierto?

Un letrero llamó la atención de Rin, haciéndola parar en seco, soltó un chillido alegre en cuanto rectificó que sus ojos no la traicionaban.

—¡Vamos! Tenemos que ir.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Kagome, Rin soltó su mano empezando a caminar al objeto inanimado que había cerca acaparando toda su atención, rebuscó entre el obi para ver si había guardada aunque fuera una moneda.

—¿No eres mayor para esto?

Una voz varonil la interrumpió en plena búsqueda haciéndola hablar sin meditar palabras:

—La magia no es cosa de edad.  
—Eso no existe —el extraño rebatió con cierto tono indiferente, Rin lo miró con una sonrisa; gesto que se quedó congelado en su cara al notar que se trataba del mismo chico que había visto hace poco rato.

Y fui consiente de una cosa: de cerca era muchísimo más apuesto.

«Oh santísima mierda.», se abanicó mentalmente, intentando que eso la ayudara de manera externa.

—Si no crees en ella nunca la encontraras —dijo ella completamente segura de lo que decía. El rostro del extraño no mostró emoción alguna sino que se dedicó a observarla sin interés.

Al ver que no parecía dejar de hacerlo, Rin se animó a imitarlo con un poco de descaro.

Su camisa era de un tono gris que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos, la tela se adhería perfectamente a sus músculos y portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados que dejaban ver pedazos de la piel de sus piernas.

«Debe ser ilegal», fue su reproche mental «todo en él traspiraba masculinidad y elegancia.»

Al ver que la conversación se había reducido a ese extraño intercambio, la chica se acercó al pozo con la moneda en mano.

«Si las historias de amor son reales, dame una señal», pensó arrojando la moneda y sin quererlo sus ojos se posaron en el extraño que aún seguía frente a ella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa provocando que una de sus cejas se moviera, ¡perfecto! No era un maniquí, solo una persona con poca expresión facial.

—¿Qué pediste?  
—No-oh —cantó Rin soltando una risita alegre—, si te digo no se hará realidad.

Los ojos grises se posaron en ella una última vez para después darse la vuelta e irse, sin contestar.

«¿A dónde crees que vas?» Quiso gritarle, pero aún seguía completamente sorprendida por su falta de cortesía.

—¡Rin! —La voz de Sango tras de ella la alertó de que iba malditamente tarde para la subasta.  
—¡Voy! —gritó olvidando la extraña escena que había protagonizado con un completo extraño.

Su nota perfecta estaba en juego por su impuntualidad.

杀生丸

—Como todos saben la subasta se llevará a cabo por los propios alumnos de la institución…. — el director hablaba de cómo se llevarían a cabo las pujas mientras Rin se encontraba tras bambalinas intentando por todos los medios no morder sus uñas recién arregladas.

Estar desde atrás del escenario le daba una visión completa de todo el gentío que se había aglomerado para el evento tan esperado. Ella sabía que la razón de la subasta era generar fondos para la escuela, pero no esperaba, ni remotamente, que tantas personas vinieran.

Rin suspiró, después de todo había tomado la decisión de seguir; no porque alguien la hubiera obligado, sino que ese reto no iba a superarla. Como que su nombre era Rin.

—Nuestra señorita numero diecinueve.

Rin miró a todos lados esperando que alguna de las chicas se moviera, pero al ver hacia el número en su pegatina supo que estaba jodida, había pintado un bonito numero diecinueve en él; era su turno.

—Quinientos yenes— gritó un chico de cuarto grado.  
—Seiscientos.

La chica les restó importancia a los gritos y a las cantidades que daban, solo se dedicaba a sonreírle al público intentando no parecer una loca mientras lo hacía, ella era buena sonriéndole a los demás.

—Cinco mil yenes — la voz de Kôga se escuchó en medio de la multitud provocando que la mayoría se volteara a verlo con una clara exclamación de sorpresa.  
—¡Seis mil yenes! — Miroku sonrío en dirección del ojiceleste quien frunció el ceño.  
—¡Nueve mil yenes! —Inuyasha agitó su brazo como si necesitara llamar más la atención.

«Claro, no dejará ir su colección tan fácil», Rin estuvo tentada a darse un golpe en la frente, pero no lo haría con toda esa gente mirándola; como si intentara encontrar el encanto que tenía para pagar tanto por ella.

—¡Diez mil!  
—Aquí tenemos a una jovencita muy cotizada —la voz del director sonaba claramente divertida, aunque su semblante palideció al ver a todo su alumnado femenino frunciendo el ceño. —¿Quién da más?  
—Cien mil. —Una voz resonó fuerte y clara entre todo el barullo, la subastada enrojeció de vergüenza, ¡no valía tanto!

Volteó a ver quién era tan tonto como para perder tanto dinero en ella, pero un reflector obstruía su campo de visión.

—Cien mil a la una, cien mil a las…  
—Cien mil quinientos —Inuyasha gruñó la cantidad mirando duramente al otro chico.  
—Doscientos mil.

Oh dios, esa voz. Rin la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

«Naraku no, por favor. Kami-sama ayúdame», rezó mientras se balanceaba nerviosamente en su lugar. «Maldito karma, maldito karma, maldito karma. »

Los aplausos la distrajeron, oh mierda se había perdido la pista de quién había ganado.

El director le apuraba con la mirada a que se moviera del lugar, por su ceño fruncido, Rin no tenía duda de que su pinta debía ser del más puro terror.

La chica caminó como robot hasta las pequeñas escaleras traseras donde el "cliente" pasaría por ella. Estaba por bajar cuando una discusión a su espalda la hizo voltear, al parecer Inuyasha mantenía una acalorada disputa con alguien…

Rin soltó un grito, tan metida estaba en lo que pasaba tras ella que no había pisado bien un escalón. El paso en falso que le iba a regalar una dolorosa caída. Cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cara como pudo intentando con eso que le doliera menos, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos.

—G-gracias —balbuceó Rin torpemente.  
—De nada —Kagome le sonrió suavemente, volviéndole a acomodar el kimono de inexistentes arrugas —, no sé cómo no te has matado antes, ¿lista?  
—¿Tú eres mi cita? —preguntó la menor con las mejillas rosas a lo que su amiga río graciosamente mientras asentía.  
—Se podría decir que sí —tomó su mano empezando a correr hasta la parte más alejada del lugar –cosa algo difícil por la cantidad de gente que había —. Fue un… favor especial.  
—¿Para quién? —preguntó la otra sorprendida. ¿Quién gastaría tanto en ella? esa era su verdadera curiosidad.  
—Eh…je, ¿recuerdas aquella vez… cuando te hablé del medio hermano de Inuyasha?  
—¿Cuándo estabas ebria y sin querer te le montaste encima porque pensaste que era Inuyasha siendo acosado por Yura?  
—¡No me recuerdes eso! —Gruñó con las mejillas a punto de explotar por lo rojas que estaban —, el punto es…  
—Suficiente.

Kagome soltó un gritó de sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta tocándose el pecho. Rin no quería voltear, sabía perfectamente bien a quien iba a ver parado tras de sí.

—Sesshômaru, ¡me asustaste!  
—Sandeces.  
—En fin, aquí esta; iré a entretener a los demás mientras ustedes...eh si, lo que sea— Kagome habló de forma atropellada echando a correr rápidamente.

No le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas que ese par se había lanzado en las dos ocasiones en que los había visto, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón había interferido en los planes de Inuyasha cuando su cuñado le habló de lo que quería. ¡Al diablo el porno y la suscripción a Playboy de Inuyasha! Sesshômaru se había interesado en una chica, ¿cuándo el príncipe de hielo sufría un cambio tan drástico?

Sesshômaru se mantuvo con la mirada fija en Rin, esperando que la chica hablara o al menos dejara de verlo como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un alíen verde.

—¿El idiota de Inuyasha es tu hermano? —la pregunta salió antes de que Rin pudiera siquiera registrar las palabras que decía.  
—Medio. La estupidez no viene de mi lado de la familia. —contestó el chico mientras se recargaba en el árbol tras él.

«Hormonas, autocontrol por favor».

—Ya veo. — Antes de que pudiera agregar un comentario más brillante a su frase escuchó como alguien muy enojado la llamaba. —Oh rayos, debo irme.

Sin darle tiempo a Sesshômaru de reaccionar corrió hasta perderse en una pequeña arboleda, segundos antes de que Inuyasha llegara hasta donde se encontraba.

—¿Dónde está?— gruñó de mala gana el menor de los hermanos.  
—No sé de qué hablas— Sesshômaru se dio la vuelta—, si hablas de la chica rara se fue corriendo para allá— señaló exactamente el camino que había tomado Rin, pero al tratarse de Inuyasha tomó el camino contrario.

Con calma llegó hasta los árboles intentando no sonreír ante la extraña escena, levantó la mano hasta que sintió a su objetivo y tiró de él. Rin cayó directamente a sus brazos con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Cómo me viste?  
—Tu pie— fue la escueta respuesta que tuvo mientras él empezaba a andar.  
—¿A dónde vas?—Rin preguntó deteniéndolo por el brazo.  
—A mi casa.

La adolescente se sonrojó mientras buscaba un pedazo de papel, garabateó su número de celular extendiéndolo hacia él, que la miraba fijamente.

—Te debo la noche de hoy. — Explicó ella incapaz de elevar la mirada—, n-no creas que intento ligar o algo así, yo... —tartamudeo al ver que su acción bien podía ser malinterpretada.

Sesshômaru tomó el papel con una sonrisa leve, se inclinó hasta la altura de ella dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y sin más, desapareció entre las sombras con rumbo al gentío.

—¡Lo viste! — El grito de Kagome despertó a Rin de su pequeño ensueño de nubes rosas, su amiga se encontraba zarandeando a Sango por los hombros con una ancha sonrisa—, ya tengo cuñada.  
—Vayaaa— la castaña alargó la frase con varias "a" exclamando su asombro.  
—¡No es lo que creen!— Rin gritó sonrojada hasta la médula.

Un grito de ¡_Ahí esta_! Llegó de todos lados. Oh, los clubs de fans iban a matarla en ese momento.

—¡Adiós!

Rin no sabía a donde corría, no le interesaba su único; pensamiento era en huir de ese lugar a cualquier costo. Había logrado evadir al tumulto de chicas hasta el estacionamiento, pero podía escucharlas cerca.

«Voy a morir tan joven» gimió en sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente su ceño se frunció «No, no me vencerán tan fácil».

Una mano la tomó del brazo jalándola al interior de un auto, estaba por lanzar una palabrota nada a tono con su infantil expresión cuando la cara a centímetros de su rostro la detuvo.

—Se-Se-Sesshômaru— la adolescente tragó con fuerza intentando no sonrojarse ante lo cerca que estaba, ¡podía oler con claridad su perfume! Oh dioses, no debía concentrarse en eso.  
—Silencio.

Escucharon pasos por alrededor del coche cuando las chicas pasaron corriendo en todas direcciones.

—¿Club de fans?  
—Los de Inuyasha, Kôga y Miroku— Rin se golpeó la frente— no dudaría que el de Naraku y Kohaku también. — pensó en voz alta para después mirar a su compañero de asiento, que seguía casi sobre ella—, no les agradó que subastaran por mí.

«Estúpido deseo, nunca se cumplen como los pides...»

Rin supo que había Sesshômaru contestado algo, que tenía que pensar en una respuesta inteligente pero gracias a su reciente descubrimiento no podía emitir sonido.

¿Podría ser que de una manera retorcida, este chico fuera su _príncipe azul_?

Por su parte, Sesshômaru no dejaba de observarla con la curiosidad dentro de su ser, había tantas preguntas que quería hacer que se reprochaba mentalmente por qué le interesaba conocer las respuestas.

Luego ella sonrió, no era una sonrisa como las que había visto antes en ella; sino una más luminosa que la del pozo cuando pidió su deseo, como si sus pensamientos la hubieran iluminado de algo que él se estaba perdiendo, pero no tenía duda: la sonrisa era para él.

Tras de él, el vidrio sonó con insistencia asesina en tanto los ojos de Rin se agrandaban.

—Inu...  
—Jaken— habló Sesshômaru, el chofer asintió -la chica dio un respingo al notarlo al fin- encendiendo el coche.  
—¡No te atrevas bastardo!

Rin debería estar asustada, pero en su lugar posó una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios diciendo adiós con su mano, aún escondida tras la protección del cuerpo de Sesshômaru. El auto arrancó dejando a un chico completamente molesto atrás, el celular de Rin sonó:

—¡Eso es traición, Rin! — La voz de Inuyasha estaba llena de rencor—, ¡es el enemigo!  
—Si fuera tú disfrutaría antes de que se llevarán la colección. — dijo con fingida inocencia.

Y colgó.

杀生丸

—Gracias por traerme— Rin sonrió un poco insegura, depositando un beso en la mejilla masculina para después salir del auto, Sesshômaru la había llevado hasta su casa en completo silencio pero por su mirada sabía que estaba divertido con la escena con su hermano.

Sesshômaru solo asintió dedicándole una última mirada antes de que la ventanilla se cerrara y el coche se fuera.

Cuando estaba por entrar a su casa su celular vibrando la detuvo en seco, era un mensaje de número desconocido.

"_Mañana a las tres, pasare por ti_."  
S.

Sonrió mientras tecleaba una rápida respuesta al saber quién era el remitente:

"_Estaré esperando_"  
R.

杀生丸

A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto".

_Hayden_


End file.
